Jenny Blake
Real Name: Jennifer Blake Nash History Early Life Jenny was born August 15th 1981 in Los Angeles California to Bettie and Hector Nash. She lived through a normal childhood yet with great aspirations of one day becoming a hollywood actress. At the age of 17 she met and began dating Cliff Secord in high school up until the point that he left Los Angeles and she stayed to pursue her dreams in Hollywood. She took upon her mother's maiden name as a stage name before her career began and from then on was regarded as Jenny Blake. Heritage Years later, in her late 20's, Jenny had made her way to Metropolis for the shooting of a new movie, where she was reunited with Cliff and they began their relationship again. It was not long after this that she discovered items belonging to her grandmother Zinda Blake, otherwise known as Lady Blackhawk and later decided to take on her own heroic mantle, Miss Blackhawk; alongside Cliff as the Rocketeer. Sometime into their relationship both in and out of their other lives, Jenny was captured and held by Amanda Waller as leverage to force Cliff into being recruited into the Suicide Squad. Months into his service, Jenny discovered that she was pregnant and that due to Cliff's insubordinate actions the baby was aborted. After being rescued, Jenny was taken to Themyscira by Jade McCoy to be treated whilst Cliff was captured once more and incarcerated in federal prison. Hello, Goodbye Months later, when Cliff was freed from his incarceration, Jenny reunited with him once more though not for long as she felt that she still needed time to recuperate from the tragedies that struck them. She said her goodbyes to him and they did not cross paths again. Personality Headstrong and ambitious, Jenny is a woman who strives to achieve her goals no matter what, except if the values of other people are at risk due to her negligence. She can however lose control of her emotions at times, a weakness that can lead to her making brash or harsh decisions. Nonetheless she is kind, caring and honest and is never afraid to speak her mind or oppose an idea even if the majority uphold it. Appearance Jenny stands at 5ft9" with fair lengthed, wavy blond hair and light, grey eyes. She possesses strong facial features and lean body figure. Her fandom and critics describe her as a joyous part of the hollywood community that seems missing nowadays what with a stunning face that is nearly always accompanied by a bright smile. Romances *'Cliff Secord :' Jenny's first loving relationship was with Cliff. They found each other in high school and both were highly reclusive when they were together; often spending time alone or taking days off of school to be with each other. After hitting 18, Cliff left to be recruited into the Air Force while Jenny remained in Los Angeles to pursue her dreams in Hollywood. She did not see Cliff again until many years later in Metropolis where they were both struck once again by their fatal attraction to each other and their relationship began anew before eventually coming to an end due to tragic events that took place that were out of their control. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced):' Jenny has superior martial abilities. Her time spent sparring with the Rocketeer helped her hone these skills to exceptional levels. *'Marksmanship:' Jenny is a fine markswoman; skilled in the use of a variety of weapons. *'Acrobatics:' From a young age Jenny trained in gymnastics from a young age under the tutelage of her mother, and further during her time as Miss Blackhawk to such a degree that she could keep up with most other heroes on the job. Strength Level Jenny possesses the strength level of a woman her age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular excercise. Jenny can therefore lift atleast her own body weight.